


Just Desserts

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Food, Humor, M/M, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo dine at a restaurant sans Miss Manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> All [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/)**brodeurbunny30** 's fault, this fic is the product of goading over dessert The Day That LJ Died. *sniffle* Written entirely in dialogue, because it seemed appropriate and a bit of a challenge.

"...Which is when Karl told him to shove-- Vig. _Vig._ Stop it. ...Would you quit it? You're going to poke my fucking eye out. What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Feed you."

"Hey. ...Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, _stop that!_ I can feed m'self. I don't need some great big wanker treating me like a little baby."

"Mmm. Not a baby. Not at all."

"Soft bastard."

"You like me that way."

"I'll deny it."

"Knew you would. ...Have some, would you? It's good. Better than last time."

"Doubt that. Look, I'll have a bite, but only if you stop shoving your goddamn fork in my face, all right?"

"No, no, no. You have to eat it off my fork. It tastes better that way."

"You're not just soft, you're going soft in the head."

"Don't look so annoyed, Sean. Those wrinkles in your forehead are so unflattering."

"Unflattering? What are you now? Some huge bloody poof? You're turning into a goddamn woman right before my--"

"Shh. _Eat._ It's what lovers do."

"Put that down. Christ, I can't take you anywhere. As if the fucking dessert itself wasn't girly enough-- _Jesus!_ These are new fucking sunglasses, Vig!"

"It's just chocolate sauce. It'll wipe off."

"Off my shirt too? Fuck, that stuff stains!"

"Now who's being girly? It's just a shirt. I'll buy you another. And would you stop saying 'fuck'?"

"Fuck, no."

"Figures. ...Hey!"

"What?"

"That was uncalled for."

"It's just a shirt."

"And you're just getting shirty."

"I-- Put down that fork. ...I'm sorry, Vig, I wasn't thinking. Put down the f-- _Augh!_ Ick. That's disgusting. _You're_ disgusting."

"Ha."

" _Ahem._ Is there anything I can get you gentlemen?"

"Uh, no. We're good."

"Yep."

"Are you sure, sir? Perhaps I could offer you a napkin... or two?"

"He's fine."

"I'm fine."

"Certainly, sirs."

"...Actually, wait. There is something you can do for me. I'd like a bowl of ice cream. Any flavour."

"Sean."

"No, sorry, forget that."

" _Sean._ "

"Make it chocolate."

"Sir."

"Thank you."

"...I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"I don't know why not. I thought you liked my smile."

"I do, but--"

"Ah. Here we go. ...Thank you."

"You were saying something about Karl."

"Was I?"

"I believe you were."

"Ah. Right."

"...Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Any time now."

"Sorry. It's just that this is really good. _Really good._ You should try some."

"Uh, that's ok."

"Vig?"

"I'm fine. Full, even."

"Vig?"

"I... Yes?"

"Open up and say 'ahhh'."


End file.
